Along an assembly line, various types of articles, such as for example, diapers and other absorbent articles, may be assembled by adding components to and/or otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. For example, in some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other examples, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. In some cases, individual components created from advancing web or webs are combined with other individual components created from other advancing web or webs. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, leg cuffs, waist bands, absorbent core components, front and/or back ears, front and back belts, fastening components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, stretch side panels, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles.
Some diaper pant embodiments are configured with a chassis connected with front and back elastic belts, wherein opposing end regions of the front and back belts are connected with each other at side seams. In some instances, the elasticity of the front and back belts is removed in regions where the chassis connects with the belts. In some configurations, diapers may include graphics on the belts or in belt regions, and the absence of elasticity in such regions may allow for reduced distortion of graphics located in those regions. In addition, minimizing the number of belt layers overlapping the graphics may improve the visibility of the graphics from outside of the article. Thus, in some converting configurations adapted to assemble such diaper pants, stretched elastic strands are glued between two continuous nonwoven webs to form an elastic laminate. Regions of the elastic strands may then be intermittently deactivated along the length of the elastic laminate by cutting the elastic strands. Subsequent to deactivating the elastic strands, the elastic laminate may be subjected to additional handling and converting operations.
However, cutting the elastic strands may also damage other materials of the elastic laminate, for example the nonwoven webs, resulting in a relatively poor aesthetic appearance. In addition, the ends of the cut elastic stands may snap back in an uncontrolled fashion and consequently may end up in an undesired location within the laminate. Further, deactivating the elastics in an elastic laminate may weaken the laminate, making the laminate relatively more likely to tear, and/or may otherwise result in control and handling difficulties associated with differential stretch characteristics within the laminate during subsequent processing. Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide methods and apparatuses that are configured to minimize handling of the elastic laminates after intermittently deactivating the elastics therein; and/or assemble the elastic laminate in such a way to maximize the aesthetic appearance of the laminate when placed in an assembled product.